(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel optically active monomer and a novel optically active polymeric compound which is a polymer of this optically active monomer. More particularly, the present invention relates to a 6-aminopenicillanic acid derivative having a radical-polymerizable substituent and a polymer prepared by using this derivative as one starting material.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Optically active polymeric compounds are used in various fields. Typical instances of their uses are the use as a catalyst where the specific molecule-recognizing capacity of the optically active molecule is utilized and the use as a filler for chromatography where the asymmetry-discriminating capacity of the optically active molecule is utilized. These uses are described in detail in Collection of Abstracts of Lectures published at the Microsymposium (subtitle: Optially Active Polymers) of The Society of Polymer Science, Japan held on Nov. 25 and 26, 1986, at Kanazawa, Japan.
As the polymeric compounds applied to these uses, various naturally produced natural polymers, chemical derivatives thereof and various synthetic products are known. However, in view of the use as a catalyst wherein the specific molecule-recognizing capacity and the use as a filler wherein the asymmetry-discriminating capacity of the optically active molecule is utilized, presently known optically active polymers do not sufficiently satisfy industrial requirements. Natural polymers and chemical derivatives thereof, as represented by polysaccharides, are easily available, but since they are natural products, polymers having a desired molecular weight cannot be easily obtaied. Needless to say, the molecular weight is an important factor havigg great influences on the film-forming property and solubility. The synthetic products are disadvantageous, as compared with natural products or derivatives thereof, in that many steps are necessary for the production.